A Day of Firsts
by gracelessglory
Summary: A snippet into the life of James and Lily Potter and their first Valentine's Day together with Harry.


_A/N: Just a quick note. This was written for a contest of one-shots on a Facebook group that I'm in. Posting it under my own name because I want everyone to see that I'm not exclusive to Dramione. A little snippet of Jily! Please read and review! -K_

She hummed along as she buzzed around the house. It was their first Valentine's day together and she wanted to make it special. She set out hearts around the house. Her green eyes glittering in anticipation. There wasn't much to find happiness in these days but she was going to make sure that this was special and that everything was going to be perfect. She bit her lip and looked at the house. He would be coming home soon. It was now or never. She sat down at the table and continued humming as she delicately laid her hands together, interlacing her own fingers. She fidgeted waiting for the boys to get home. Even though it was just a few minutes until they arrived, she felt like she was sitting there for an eternity. She sighed and smoothed her skirt and looked up when she heard the pop of an apparation.

With a sharp pop James apparated into their small home in Godric's Hollow. Harry was in tow, burbling at him. Lily had requested specifically for him to take the baby with him on his outing to see Sirius. Not that he minded, but he was sure that his wife had something up her sleeve. In his spare hand, he held roses that he had nicked from some muggle's yard. Only realizing in the last few seconds home that it was Valentine's day. "Lily, I'm home," he shouted and then was assaulted with the pinks and the reds and he groaned. It was Harry's first Valentine's day. She went all out.

She bounced across the room and held out her arms for Harry. He obliged her and she gave him a smacking kiss. "Hello love, welcome home. I'm sorry but this is his first and all firsts should be important." She grinned and held up a camera and snapped a picture of him as he rolled his eyes. "Lily he isn't going to remember this when he's older." She pouted, "But we are and there should be pictures." With a sigh, he gave in. He usually did. "What do you have planned?"

Her eyes lit up even further. "Just to have Harry play to his heart's content. We can't go much of anywhere but we can make it fun for him." She plopped him down on the floor as he tried to grab her long auburn locks. "Kisses and love and all that goes along with Valentine's day." James sat down on the couch and crossed a leg. She grinned slyly, "And after he goes to bed we can have our Valentine's Day." The mischief in her eyes matched his own. "Oh alright but you better make this good. Padfoot was already complaining about not having a date this year. I'll send him an owl later to stay away."

Harry continued to burble. He was eight months old and by his parent's eyes the smartest lad they had ever met. He was just starting to form words but hadn't come out right and said anything. Accidental magic was a common occurrence in their home and with a snap, Harry shredded all of the paper hearts that Lily had created into confetti as it danced around the house in front of his eyes. Harry reached out to catch the confetti with his chubby baby hands as Lily groaned. "There goes all of my hard work."

James was laughing, "At least it looks pretty." He grabbed his wife by the waist and kissed her soundly. "We don't need all of this Lily. All we need is each other." She pouted again and he attempted to kiss the pout off her face. "I mean it. Our family is the most important thing." Harry looked up at the two of them, unsure what was going on. Bright green eyes looked at his parents and he pulled his arms up into the air and said soundly, for the first time, "Dada!"

The pair jumped apart and they looked at each other and then looked down at Harry again, "What did you say son?" Lily clutched her hand to her heart, it beating wildly. "Dada!" He repeated again, moving his fingers to reach for him. "Oh! Harry!" Tears began to well up in Lily's eyes as James picked him up and snuggled the baby. "This is the best Valentine's day present I could have ever gotten." James hugged Lily, wedging Harry in between to the two of them. "You're right James, this is all I need. Just me and my boys," she smiled a watery smile.

"I know it was silly of me but I just wanted it to be special." Her eyes looked up at James' hazel ones, "Dada!" Harry said again and slapped him on the chest. Another pop went off and Harry and James levitated off the ground. Lily began laughing and snapped as many pictures as she could. James lifted Harry above his head with a laugh. "Oh you're going to be trouble for me I can already tell." With a grin, "And that's just the way I want it to be."

Later there would be quiet time between mum and dad but for now they couldn't stop laughing. They couldn't stop enjoying the little boy in front of them. They were constantly left on their toes. They may be worried, they may bicker about not being able to go out when and where they wanted to because of the war but none of it mattered because of days like this. When they weren't members of the Order of the Phoenix and they didn't have to worry about who had died today. They were just the Potters.

The laughter between the three of them could be heard throughout the house. Any worries of the upcoming war were forgotten. All that they could focus on was the happiness and love for each other. If anyone were to look inside the house that day they would see a happy and content but slightly new family celebrating Valentine's day for the first time, together.


End file.
